Noite Selvagem
by LiaCollins
Summary: Depois de um dia ruim, um jovem rapaz resolve afogar as mágoas em um bar sem imaginar que, naquela noite, conheceria uma pessoa que lhe daria uma noite inesquecível e mudaria sua vida para sempre.


**Título:** Noite Selvagem

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Jared Padalecki é uma pessoa real e infelizmente me não pertence. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com ele. O OC dessa história é criação minha e do meu amigo Darkside Collins.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Erótico e uma pitada de mistério.

**Advertências: **Yaoi e lemon, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** M

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Depois de um dia ruim, um jovem rapaz resolve afogar as mágoas em um bar sem imaginar que, naquela noite, conheceria uma pessoa que lhe daria uma noite inesquecível e mudaria sua vida para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente. Sei que, quando finalizei "Selvagem", eu prometi que, na semana seguinte, passaria a atualizar "Splash" semanalmente, mas n fiz isso. Peço mil desculpas a todos. Acontece que perdi minha vontade e motivação para escrever. Tive que me forçar para conseguir escrever essa fic e a outra que postarei hoje por causa dessa data que é tão especial para mim. E tb vou me forçar a adaptar e concluir uma fic que já tenho aqui no note há anos e que postarei no Ano Novo (Mas ela é de Hawaii Five-0, desculpem. Resolvi homenagear cada festa de fim de ano com uma fic de um fandom diferente.). Então, n sei quando conseguirei continuar "Splash". Mas juro que, quando voltar a atualizar uma fic, será ela, como prometi antes.<strong>

**Essa fic é um presente de Natal para meu melhor amigo, Darkside Collins. Espero q vc, goste, Baby!**

**Sem mais delongas, a fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Noite Selvagem<strong>

Tudo começou em uma noite de sexta-feira no bar de um hotel muito sofisticado e famoso na cidade. Eu estava frustrado porque havia acabado de levar um fora do meu noivo, Pietro. 3 anos de namoro, 1 de noivado e, faltando apenas 2 meses para o casamento, ele simplesmente descobre uma bissexualidade que nunca teve se apaixonando por uma garota que conheceu no cinema quando foi assistir a "Malévola" sem mim porque eu estava doente. E isso foi suficiente para ele jogar nossos 4 anos de relacionamento fora e me trocar por ela. Já não bastava ele ter ido ver sozinho esse filme que eu estava louco para assistir com ele e o desgraçado ainda se apaixona por uma loira de farmácia!

Só me restou afogar as mágoas naquele bar badalado. Eu simplesmente não entendo como a orientação sexual dele mudou assim do nada. Só pode ter sido feitiço daquela oxigenada! Ele sempre disse que me amava, costumava ser carinhoso comigo e me chamar por meu apelido, Pat, um diminutivo de meu nome, Patrick. Pietro também falava que amava meus cabelos pretos e curtos, meus olhos castanho avermelhados, minha pele branca e meu corpo pequeno e magro. No entanto, me trocou por aquela peituda alta de cabelo tingido e comprido, cuja bunda deixava a da Mulher Melancia no chinelo! Droga!

Eu já tinha bebido 2 Martinis e estava na minha 5ª Tequila quando ele entrou no bar e deu início a história que mudaria minha vida para sempre. Ele era o homem mais bonito que já vi na minha vida, até me fez esquecer Pietro imediatamente. E olha que meu ex era muito bonito. Mas aquele cara era incrível. Ele era alto; tinha cabelos castanhos compridos que quase chegavam aos ombros; os olhos eram verdes; sua pele era branca, porém um pouco mais escura que a minha e seu corpo era muito musculoso. Além disso, aquele deus nórdico usava uma calça jeans com um cinto que possuía uma fivela grande, uma camisa regata marrom bem justa que ressaltava seus músculos, um par de botas pretas e um chapéu de cowboy da mesma cor da blusa. Enfim, ele era um cowboy, não havia dúvidas.

Ele sentou-se em uma mesa localizada há alguns metros a direita do balcão, que era onde eu estava, e nós trocamos olhares por alguns longos minutos. Ele sorria, mas eu, apesar de achá-lo lindo, me mantinha sério. Ele podia ter me feito esquecer Pietro por alguns minutos, mas a dor continuava lá. No entanto, não podia negar que as covinhas daquele cowboy eram muito fofas e absolutamente deliciosas.

O garçom me deu minha 8ª dose de Tequila quando ouvi uma voz absurdamente sexy vinda do meu lado direito:

-Dia difícil?

-Sim. - eu respondi virando minha cabeça na direção da pessoa que falava comigo e sentindo um arrepio ao ver que era ninguém menos que o cowboy. Fiquei mudo na hora.

-Se você quiser passar uma noite divertida e sem compromisso nenhum, estarei te esperando no quarto 2703 pela próxima meia hora. Depois disso, entenderei que você não aceitou meu convite e irei embora. - ele sussurrou taxativo, piscou um olho para mim e deixou o bar.

Essa proposta me provocou outro calafrio e eu tomei meu drink de uma só vez. Então comecei a refletir. Eu nunca fui do tipo de pessoa que faz sexo casual. Para mim, transar está atrelado a amar, por isso nunca vivi esse tipo de aventuras. Claro que fiquei com alguns garotos na adolescência, mas foram só amassos e algumas brincadeiras, digamos... mais picantes. Minha primeira vez foi com meu primeiro namorado, com quem fiquei por 1 ano e 4 meses. Todos os meus relacionamentos seguintes seguiram o mesmo padrão. Então, não sei o que é uma transa de uma noite só. Mas nunca é tarde para descobrir, não é? Quem sabe seja disso que estou precisando? Depois investir no meu relacionamento com Pietro por 4 anos e ser jogado fora como um copo descartável, talvez uma noite de sexo casual acabe com a minha frustração e melhore um pouco meu ânimo. Isso sem falar que aquele cowboy é impossivelmente gostoso.

É isso aí. Enfim cheguei a uma decisão. Após pagar pelo que consumi, eu me levantei do balcão, respirei fundo e rumei para o quarto 2703. A cada passo, o nervosismo me consumia mais. No elevador, eu pensei por 1 segundo em desistir daquela loucura, mas bati o pé e me mantive firme na minha decisão. As portas se abriram e eu andei pelo corredor em busca da porta certa. E ela logo apareceu. De madeira escura e envernizada como as outras, mas que escondia alguém que eu estava louco para conhecer melhor e que iria me levar para o mundo que eu desconhecia: o mundo do sexo casual com um completo desconhecido.

Disfarçando meu nervosismo, eu bati na porta, que logo foi aberta. Parecia que ele estava ao lado dela apenas esperando por mim. Ele sorriu e eu comecei a falar:

-Meu no...

-Shhhh... - retrucou o cowboy colocando um dedo na minha boca. - sem nomes. Não vamos estragar o momento contando as histórias de nossas vidas um para o outro, não é? Isso sem falar que o mistério deixa tudo mais sexy. Pode me chamar apenas de "cowboy". Como você quer que eu te chame? Não pode ser nome próprio, porque então ficarei na dúvida se não é seu nome verdadeiro.

-Se é assim, prefiro que você me chame de "moreninho". - eu respondi timidamente e esfregando as mãos na minha calça preta. Desde quando eu sou tímido?

-Combinado, moreninho. - devolveu o meu cowboy com o sorriso mais malicioso que já vi na vida.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele me agarrou pela cintura e tomou meus lábios em um beijo avassalador que eu correspondi imediatamente. Logo, nós estávamos no meio do quarto nos beijando desesperadamente com ele apertando meus quadris e meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Minha camisa preta do Imagine Dragons foi ao chão rapidamente e as grandes mãos dele deslizavam por minhas costas sem caminho certo. Eu abri a calça jeans dele, coloquei minha mão direita dentro de sua boxer e apalpei seu membro com vontade, arrancando um sorriso maroto eu uma exclamação dele:

-Huuummm... direto ao ponto! É assim que eu gosto!

Antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta, ele me beijou mais uma vez, me jogando na grande cama King Size da suíte e tirando o resto de sua roupa em um strip absurdamente sexy. O sorriso malicioso não deixou seus lábios nem por um segundo. Em seguida, meu cowboy falou:

-Agora é sua vez, meu moreninho lindo.

Após piscar para mim, ele me despiu e jogou o resto da minha vestimenta longe. Então, observou meu corpo por alguns segundos e exclamou:

-Minha nossa, você é mais bonito e sexy do que eu imaginei!

Eu imediatamente fiquei constrangido e ruborizado, o que arrancou uma risada e uma frase dele:

-Não precisa ficar vermelhinho, moreninho! Eu só falei a verdade! E você fica ainda mais lindo quando está envergonhado, se é que isso é possível. Mas chega de conversa, é hora da ação!

Em seguida, meu cowboy lambeu os lábios lascivamente e se debruçou sobre meu corpo, o lambendo desde os pés até a boca. Eu gemia baixo, porém ele ouvia assim mesmo e sorria satisfeito. Quando chegou em meus lábios, meu cowboy me beijou por algum tempo e depois fez o caminho inverso, parando em meu pênis, que ele começou a lamber como se fosse um picolé. Eu gemi baixo, então ele sorriu maliciosamente e mordeu de leve a glande, me fazendo finalmente gemer alto. Após piscar para mim mais uma vez, meu cowboy engoliu meu falo de uma vez e me deu a melhor felação que eu já recebi na vida. Meu orgasmo me atingiu poucos minutos depois, como se eu fosse um adolescente. E isso me deixou imensamente envergonhado. Depois de ingerir todo o meu sêmen, ele sorriu marotamente e falou:

-Nossa! Deve fazer muito tempo que você não tem uma foda descente! Mas, não se preocupe, eu consertarei isso agora.

Ainda sorrindo, ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado na cama e disse enquanto segurava seu membro com uma mão e me chamava com os dedos:

-Vem cá, vem. Me devolve o favor que eu acabei de te fazer.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu imediatamente e tomei aquele monstro nas mãos. Era simplesmente o maior pênis que eu já tinha visto. E também o mais lindo. Eu aproximei meu rosto dele e inalei seu odor, comprovando que era também o mais cheiroso. Com água na boca, eu lambi aquele falo com dedicação, arrancando gemidos e ôfegos do meu cowboy:

-Isso... assim. Você realmente sabe como fazer!

Eu me empenhei mais e acariciei seus testículos com a mão livre, o fazendo gemer mais alto. Os gemidos foram ficando cada vez mais frenéticos e eu desci meus lábios por seu membro, chegando nos testículos, que eu envolvi com minha boca, um de cada vez. Isso aumentou o tesão dele e, quando voltei para seu mastro, ele levou uma das mãos para minha cabeça e começou a empurrá-la na direção de sua virilha, meio que fodendo minha boca. Seu membro acabou chegando na minha garganta, provocando um pouco de ânsia de vômito, mas eu mantive o controle e continuei a proporcionar prazer para aquele homem maravilhoso.

Após alguns minutos, ele gozou e eu bebi todo o seu sêmen, que era tão delicioso quanto seu dono. Então, ele se jogou sobre mim e nós passamos longos minutos nos beijando e acariciando naquela cama quente. Um longo tempo depois, meu cowboy me deixou no colchão por alguns segundos e foi até o criado-mudo, de onde tirou uma bisnaga de lubrificante. Logo, ele se acomodou entre minhas pernas e, silenciosamente, despejou uma porção generosa do lubrificante em uma das mãos, começando a me preparar em seguida. Seus dedos grandes me incomodaram no início, mas logo eu gemia perdido em prazer e rebolava neles. Com um sorriso, meu cowboy pegou a bisnaga mais uma vez e lambuzou bastante seu mastro. Com tudo pronto, ele se deitou sobre mim e começou a entrar em meu corpo enquanto sussurrava em um de meus ouvidos:

-Seu botãozinho é tão lindo. O mais lindo e gostoso que já experimentei. E olha que eu já tive muitos.

-Você deve dizer isso para todos. - eu repliquei com as pernas nos quadris dele e mordendo meu lábio para conter o gemido de dor e prazer que tentava escapar da minha boca.

-Na verdade, eu nunca disse isso para ninguém. - ele rebateu entrando mais um pouco e me fazendo gemer mais. A dor era grande, mas eu já estava acostumado e queria muito sentir aquele gigante dentro de mim.

-Vou acreditar em você. - eu devolvi recebendo um sorriso e um beijo de tirar o fôlego dele.

Então, ele terminou de entrar em meu corpo e eu me senti cheio como nunca havia me sentido antes. Seu membro era quente e pulsante e me deixava louco. Era incrível. Ele ficou parado por um tempo esperando que eu estivesse pronto e se dedicou a atacar meus ombros e pescoço com ferocidade. Pouco tempo depois, eu apertei minhas pernas nos quadris dele, dando o sinal que ele precisava para iniciar seus movimentos.

Meu cowboy foi começando devagar e aumentou a velocidade de acordo com meus gemidos. No início, eles indicavam dor e prazer, mas depois era só prazer e ele aumentava cada vez mais. As estocadas foram ficando mais profundas e intensas, até que ele acertou minha próstata e eu gritei apertando seu corpo com braços e pernas. Meu cowboy sorriu maliciosamente e murmurou em um dos meus ouvidos:

-Opa! Parece que eu acertei no alvo! Agora você vai conhecer o paraíso, moreninho!

Ele começou a investir dentro de mim ainda mais rápido e forte, sempre acertando minha próstata e me levando a loucura com isso. Eu já gritava de prazer sem me importar nem um pouco se os outros hóspedes podiam me ouvir. Eu estava sentindo um prazer que nunca havia sentido antes, nem com Pietro, então os outros que se danassem! Eu gritaria o quanto quisesse! Eu ataquei os ombros dele ensandecidamente e, depois de alguns minutos, o clímax me atingiu com uma força inacreditável. Eu me larguei na cama enquanto ele continuava buscando seu prazer. Meu corpo estava supersensível por causa do orgasmo, por isso e, por meu cowboy ainda estar acertando minha próstata, eu sentia ondas de prazer se espalharem por ele.

Eu fechei os olhos curtindo a sensação de ter aquele homem enorme sobre e dentro de mim e fiquei assim por uns 2 minutos, até acabar gozando mais uma vez. Ele alcançou seu clímax junto comigo, mas não gritou, se limitou apenas a gemer baixo. Estava na cara que ele estava acostumado a sentir tanto prazer. Ou então eu não estava proporcionando muito prazer para ele. Antes que a dúvida me deixasse preocupado, ele se jogou sobre meu peito, encaixou seu rosto no vão esquerdo do meu pescoço e sussurrou:

-Você é uma delícia! Fazia tempo que eu não gozava assim!

Eu esbocei um sorriso pequeno e me dediquei a acariciar as costas dele. Nós ficamos assim por longos minutos até ele se apoiar nos braços e exclamar:

-Hora do 2º round!

-Que? 2º round? - eu retruquei estupefato.

-Você não costuma transar mais de uma vez por noite? Agora sei porque você nunca tinha gozado tão gostoso antes. Se prepare moreninho, eu vou te foder a noite inteira...

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele me colocou de bruços e se deitou sobre meu corpo, se esfregando em mim descaradamente. Eu gemi baixinho enquanto sentia seu membro em minha bunda, sua boca se alternando entre meus ombros e suas mãos entrelaçadas nas minhas. Pouco a pouco, ele foi ficando duro, até chegar no ponto certo.

Então, meu cowboy me invadiu mais uma vez e retomou as estocadas em meu corpo. Eu gemia cada vez mais alto e rebolava em seu mastro, arrancando um sorriso dele:

-Isso... assim, delícia... continua rebolando assim. Tá tão gostoso!

Eu atendi o pedido dele determinado a dar a ele tanto prazer quanto ele me deu. Após alguns minutos assim, ele finalmente perdeu o controle e se ajoelhou na cama, me puxando consigo e me deixando de quatro. Nessa posição, o ângulo de penetração era maior e, por isso, eu passei a sentir mais prazer. Louco de tesão, eu comecei a rebolar mais naquele mastro enorme, fazendo meu cowboy apertar minhas nádegas com vontade e investindo em meu corpo com ainda mais força e velocidade. Um tempo depois, ele se debruçou sobre mim e mordeu meus ombros com cuidado para não machucar. Eu gemia e ofegava descontroladamente querendo sentir mais daquele homem maravilhoso dentro de mim. Eu queria senti-lo por inteiro. Por isso, implorei:

-Mais, por favor. Eu preciso sentir mais de você!

-Seu desejo é uma ordem para mim, delícia. - ele retrucou voltando a ficar ajoelhado no colchão e me puxando com ele.

Seus braços apertaram meus quadris, sua boca continuou a atacar meus ombros e seu membro entrou ainda mais em mim, me estocando com mais vontade. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele e rebolei com mais empenho. Meu orgasmo me atingiu em cheio eu gritei novamente. Empolgado, meu cowboy falou:

-Gozando de novo, moreninho? Pois eu não quero gozar ainda. Você é gostoso demais, por isso quero desfrutar mais um pouco do seu corpo. Vou me controlar para retardar meu orgasmo.

Ele concluiu sua frase com uma mordida, então saiu de mim e me virou de frente, tomou minha cintura mais uma vez e me beijou com paixão. Mesmo cansado, eu retribuí a altura, porque ele merecia. Então, ele desceu da cama me levando com ele e, em um movimento rápido e inesperado para mim, me tomou em seus braços, voltando para meu aconchego e retomando as investidas. Eu o abracei com braços e pernas e escondi meu rosto no vão esquerdo do pescoço dele absorvendo o cheiro bom de sua pele.

Meu cowboy me estocava com vontade e eu me sentia subir e descer em seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca devorava meu ombro esquerdo. Era incrivelmente delicioso! Eu sorria largamente de tão feliz que estava. Minutos depois, ele foi até uma das paredes do quarto e me recostou nele, a usando como apoio para intensificar suas estocadas. Finalmente, ele alcançou seu clímax soltando o mais sexy gemido que eu já ouvi na vida.

Em seguida, ele sentou na cama e nós ficamos trocando carícias com seu falo ainda dentro de mim. Eu já estava exausto, mas aquele homem tinha uma vitalidade que eu desconhecia ser possível existir. Quando finalmente endureceu de novo, ele murmurou em meu ouvido direito:

-Me cavalgue bem gostoso, moreninho.

Sorrindo outra vez, eu fiz o que ele pediu imediatamente e me dediquei a galopá-lo da maneira mais gostosa que eu conseguia. E, pelos seus sussurros, parece que ele havia gostado:

-Isso... continua assim, delícia!

Imerso em prazer, ele apertou minhas nádegas com vontade e tomou meus lábios em um beijo avassalador. Depois, ele desceu a boca para meus ombros e retomou seu trabalho de mordê-los alternando entre os dois. Meu cowboy começou a empurrar minha bunda em seu membro, arrancando mais gemidos de mim e me fazendo aumentar a velocidade das cavalgadas. Eu gozei novamente e ele perdeu o controle e me deitou na cama, se ajoelhando nela sem sair de mim e abrindo bem minhas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que retomava as estocadas em minha entrada. Eu estava tão excitado e sensível que alcancei o clímax novamente, mas meu cowboy continuou seus movimentos dentro de mim e eu, mais uma vez, fechei os olhos e me dediquei a curtir a sensação de tê-lo sobre e dentro de mim. O orgasmo dele o atingiu e ele mordeu meu ombro esquerdo com um pouco mais de força, mas ainda sem machucar.

Parecia que o desejo dele não acabaria nunca, pois ele me tomou nos braços e se ficou de joelhos na cama me beijando descontrolado e apalpando minha bunda com força. Seu membro ainda estava dentro de mim e eu estava adorando. Não existia sensação melhor no mundo do que a de ter aquele mastro dentro de mim. Meus braços estavam em volta de seus ombros e acariciavam os pelos de sua nuca com carinho. Após alguns minutos, ele estava ereto de novo e, rapidamente, me levou até a mesa da suíte, onde me sentou e voltou a me estocar.

Minha entrada já começava a arder, mas eu estava adorando. Nunca havia sido tomado com tanto desejo. Eu sabia que, quando amanhecesse, eu estaria tão destruído que nem conseguiria andar, mas não me importava nenhum pouco com isso. Pelo contrário, tudo que eu queria era que aquele cowboy delicioso cumprisse a promessa de me foder a noite inteira. Eu estava amando sentir o prazer que ele me proporcionava e, mais ainda, a dar prazer para ele, pois nenhum dos meus namorados havia demonstrado tanto desejo ao transar comigo antes.

Empenhado em satisfazê-lo, eu apertei minhas pernas nos quadris dele e meus braços em seu pescoço e voltei a rebolar naquele membro gostoso. Ele gemeu alto e apertou minha cintura com uma mão e minha nuca com a outra enquanto me beijava com ardor. Aquele gemido me deixou muito feliz, pois foi o som mais alto q o fiz soltar naquela noite até aquele momento. Então, eu comecei a rebolar ainda mais rápido e ele me deitou sobre a mesa se debruçando sobre mim e me beijando por um tempo. Em seguida, ele voltou a ficar de pé e aumentou a velocidade e a força de seus movimentos dentro de mim até nós gozarmos simultaneamente.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse respirar, ele me puxou para seus braços e voltou a me beijar sem descanso. Eu retribuí a altura e recomecei a acariciar os pelos de sua nuca. Então, ele me carregou novamente e nós voltamos para cama, onde ficamos nos acariciando e rolando por um bom tempo. Assim que teve outra ereção, meu cowboy me colocou ajoelhado de frente para a cabeceira da cama e se encaixou atrás de mim, voltando a me estocar com vontade. Eu retomei as reboladas em seu falo e ele apertou os dedos em meus quadris gemendo e murmurando:

-Isso, delícia... assim... você rebola tão gostoso!

-E você fode tão gostoso, meu cowboy! - eu exclamei em resposta arrancando um sorriso dele.

-Você ainda não viu nada, delícia! - ele exclamou sorrindo marotamente e aumentando as investidas em mim.

Eu gemi alto enquanto senti suas mãos se juntando as minhas na cabeceira e seus dentes morderem meus ombros. Outro orgasmo me atingiu e eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, porque nunca havia gozado tanto em uma noite. Ele ainda não tinha chegado ao clímax, mas parou com tudo, pegou uma de minhas mãos e, sorrindo, falou:

-Vamos tomar um banho.

Nós fomos para o banheiro com os dedos entrelaçados como um casal de namorados e, uma vez lá, ele encheu a banheira e entrou nela, me ajudando a entrar em seguida. Eu sentei em seu membro e comecei a cavalgá-lo como tinha feito antes. Ele ensaboava nossos corpos com uma esponja enquanto gemia e, recostado na banheira, assistia ao show que eu lhe proporcionava. Meu cowboy finalmente gozou e eu me deitei no forte peitoral dele ao mesmo tempo em que seus braços envolveram meus quadris. Nós passamos longos minutos nos ensaboando e acariciando naquela banheira.

Quando finalmente acabamos o banho, nos enxugamos e retomamos nossa transa deliciosa no quarto. Nós deitamos na cama e transamos com ele ajoelhado e eu deitado de lado. Minha perna esquerda estava sobre um dos ombros dele e ele a usava como apoio para me estocar com vontade. Eu estava em êxtase. Ele chegou ao orgasmo e se deitou sobre mim, atacando minha boca e apertando meus quadris. Assim que finalmente conseguiu outra ereção, ele me tomou na mesma posição da primeira vez, comigo com as costas no colchão e ele sobre mim. Nós alcançamos o clímax juntos e ele desabou no meu peito. Após alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego, ele falou:

-Você é uma delícia... eu amei essa noite. Ela foi tão maravilhosa que eu não quero que acabe. Você pode ficar o fim de semana todo aqui comigo?

-Não só posso, como quero e preciso. Você também é delicioso e eu também não quero que essa noite acabe. - eu retruquei sorrindo.

-Ótimo. Se prepare então, porque te foderei o fim de semana inteiro! - ele rebateu rindo maliciosamente.

-Fique à vontade! De hoje em diante, eu sempre estarei preparado para você, meu cowboy! - eu devolvi sorrindo de novo.

Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez e ele deitou as costas na cama me levando com ele. Eu me ajeitei sobre seu peito e o senti enlaçar meus quadris, então nós olhamos pela janela e assistimos ao pôr do sol.

Ele cumpriu sua promessa de me foder por todo o fim de semana. Nós só fizemos 3 intervalos por dia para comer e mais 2 para dormir por 4 horas em cada dia. Então, na Segunda-Feira de manhã, nos despedimos e retomamos nossas vidas. Mas esse foi apenas o primeiro de muitos finais de semana que tivemos juntos. Nós nos demos tão bem na cama que resolvemos nos encontrar naquele quarto todos os finais de semana, mas sempre mantendo a regra de nunca falar sobre nossas vidas pessoais, nem mesmo revelar nossos nomes.

Isso foi há 10 anos e nós continuamos a nos encontrar nos finais de semana no quarto 2703 daquele hotel. Apesar de nós não termos um relacionamento normal e sério, eu não transo com outros caras. Depois do meu cowboy, os outros perderam a graça. Para que vou querer transar com um homem comum quando tenho o homem mais lindo, incrível, sexy e gostoso da face da terra? Não sei se ele também se mantém fiel a mim e nem me importa. Contanto que ele compareça no quarto 2703 todo final de semana, para mim está ótimo. Não me importa o que ele faz durante a semana e fora daquela suíte.

Enfim, aquele era o relacionamento mais estranho da minha vida, mas também era o mais duradouro e o melhor. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz e não sinto falta de um relacionamento comum, nem tenho vontade de conhecer a vida do meu cowboy. O prazer que ele me proporciona, o jeito que ele me trata na cama, o carinho que ele fala comigo, tudo isso tira toda a importância que um nome ou uma história de vida pode ter. Eu estou feliz assim e farei o impossível para manter esse relacionamento. Que venham mais 10 anos, ou melhor, mais 100. Enquanto eu tiver meu cowboy e o quarto 2703, serei um homem feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero q tenha gostado, Dark! Eu escrevi essa fic com todo o carinho do mundo!<strong>

**Se alguém achou essa fic familiar é porque ela foi levemente inspirada no livro homoerótico japonês "Caged Slave" ( "Esclavo Enjaulado" em Espanhol e "Escravo Enjaulado" em Português) da autora Yuiko Takamura e Ilustradro por An Kanae, que eu amo e já li várias vezes. Recomendo a leitura, é um livro pequeno, porém que te prende do início ao fim.**

**Ele n foi lançado aqui no Brasil, mas é possível baixá-lo em Português (porém sem as ilustrações) nesse site: livrariamizukisbr(ponto)wordpress(ponto)com/escravo-enjaulado/ (digitem o link no navegador e substituam os "(ponto)" por ".", eu tive que colocar o link assim porque o FFNET não permite a publicação de links aqui)**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**

**Feliz Natal a todos! Que essa data que começa hoje e termina amanhã seja muito especial e mágica para todos vocês!**


End file.
